The World Standard
The World Standard, or Wa-suta (わーすた), is an idol group under iDOL Street. The group was announced on March 29, 2015. Members *Sakamoto Hazuki (坂元 葉月; Pastel Yellow) *Hirokawa Nanase (廣川 奈々聖; Pastel Green) Leader *Matsuda Miri (松田 美里; Pastel Purple) *Kodama Ririka (小玉 梨々華; Pastel Blue) *Mishina Ruka (三品 瑠香; Pastel Pink) History 2015: Formation ]] The World Standard was formed as the fourth group in iDOL Street on March 29, 2015. The group's goal is to spread "kawaii" culture throughout the world using social networking. They made their first live performance at the iDOL Street Carnival 2015 ~GOLDEN PARADE!!!!!~ concert on April 29. On October 5 they released their first indies single Inu Neko Seshun Massakari on music card format. 2016 On Feburay 28 they held their first solo live titled The World Standard at Shibuya Club Quattro. On March 29 one year after their formation they held their second solo live. Wa-suta Land I-1. On May 4 they will release their first studio album The World Standard. In June The World Standard will perform at @Jam in Shanghai 2016. This will be their first overseas event. On June 25 it was announced that The World Standard will hold a live house tour Kanzen Naru Live House Tour 2016 ~Nekomimi Sutete Hashiridasu ni ya from October to Novemberhttp://wa-suta.world/news/detail.php?id=1037327 (in Japanese) 2016.06.25 Wa-suta. On July 9 and 10 they performed at C3 CharaExpo 2016 in Singapore. This is their 2nd oversees event. On September 28 that they will release their first single Kanzen Naru Idolhttp://wa-suta.world/news/detail.php?id=1037326 (in Japanese) 2016.06.25. Wa-Suta. On December 11 during their final Kanzen Naru Live House Tour 2016 ~Nekomimi Sutete Hashiridasu ni ya concert it was announced that they will release their 2nd single Yuumei ni, Nyaritai. on February 22, 2017. 2017 On April 19 Wa-suta released their third single Just be yourself. On October 18 Wa-suta will release their 2nd Major Label Album Paradox World and simultaneously release their 4th single Saijōkyū Paradox. 2018 In March, Wa-suta released their fourth single Welcome to DREAM. In July, Wa-suta released another album called JUMPING SUMMER. In October, Wa-suta released a mini album called GIRLS, BE AMBITIOUS!. 2019 In March, Wa-suta released their 3rd Major Label album CAT’CH THE WORLD. On May 25, Wa-suta performed for the first time in Canada at the Anime North 2019 convention. On June 26, Wa-suta released another album The Legend of Wa-Suta. Discography Albums *2016.05.04 The World Standard *2017.10.18 Paradox World *2018.06.20 JUMPING SUMMER *2018.10.31 GIRLS, BE AMBITIOUS! *2019.03.06 CAT’CH THE WORLD *2019.06.26 The Legend of WASUTA Singles Major Singles # 2016.09.28 Kanzen Naru Idol # 2017.02.22 Yuumei ni, Nyaritai. # 2017.04.19 Just be yourself # 2017.10.18 Saijōkyū Paradox # 2018.03.21 WELCOME TO DREAM # 2019.10.08 Shani Muni Ikiru! ;Music Card *2015.10.05 Inu Neko Seshun Massakari indies single Lives Tours * - 2016.11 Kanzen Naru Live House Tour 2016 ~Nekomimi Sutete Hashiridasu ni ya Live * 2016.2.28 The World Standard * 2016.3.12 Wa-suta Land wa-1 * 2016.6.10 Wa-suta Land wa-2 * 2016.9.3 Wa-suta Land wa-3 Trivia * Both Sakamoto Hazuki and Kodama Ririka are members in the unit hanarichu. * The average age in the group as of July 2016 is 16 making them the youngest group. * The members are learning different langauges and specializing in them , Sakamoto Hazuki is learning French, Hirokawa Nanase and Kodama Ririka are learning English, Matsuda Miri is learning Chinese, and Mishina Ruka is learning Korean. * They are the only IDOL Street group without a member from e-Street TOKYO nor a member from the Kanto region. References External Links *Official website *Official blog Category:The World Standard Category:IDOL Street Category:Groups Category:2015 additions